Welcome to the Hamptons
by FutureMrsTeller
Summary: Our story takes place in season 3 after Victoria realizes who Emily really is but David is not alive. We follow the intoxicating lives of our favorite Hamptons residents while meeting new faces and losing some old. Full of twists and turns. PLEASE R&R!
1. Wait, What!

**A/N: This story is going to take place in the middle of season 3. David is not alive because I find that totally unbelievable, and Emily and Daniel are still in the divorce process. Victoria has figured out who Emily really is but, like in the show, she hasn't told anyone. **

**Hannah's (An upscale restaurant in the city)**

The minute they arrived at Hannah's, Victoria and Daniel Grayson were seated. One of the many perks of being the Queen of the Hamptons was you never waited for a table. The waiter took their drink order, champagne for her and scotch for him, before disappearing. Another perk, nobody judged you when had a drink at eleven thirty in the morning.

"Now, do you want to tell me what was so important that you came all the way into the city for lunch?" Daniel asked as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Can't a mother just want to enjoy a nice dinner with her son?"

"Not when that mother is you," Daniel said. He looked over his mother's shoulder to see an attractive brunette sitting alone, reading a book. "Order me the veal, I'll be right back." Walking over to the woman's table, he took the seat opposite her without a word.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking up annoyed.

"You must be new, I'm Daniel Grayson," he said extending his hand.

"And you must be kidding," she said scoffing.

"Excuse me?" He found her to be extremely rude.

"Let me run it down for you," she said closing her book with a thud. "You come in here with an older woman, and while she is gorgeous, you don't strike me as being into older woman so I'm guessing she's your mother. Then you spot a poor girl sitting alone and reading a book so you feel it is your duty to go over and make conversation. Now if you're like every other guy I know, you haven't thought of anything to say so after your introduction you were going to remark on my book choice with some comment that is just general enough to apply to the book but just specific enough to tip an actual reader off to the fact that you are actually, in fact, full of shit."

Daniel started to speak up.

"I'm not finished yet," she said wagging her finger at him. "Now let's address the fact that you felt sorry for said girl and the fact that she was eating alone at a table in one of the nicest restaurants in town. As someone who has never had a problem finding someone to hang out with, you can't comprehend that she might actually prefer to be alone. It also doesn't dawn on you that maybe said girl is just extremely early for a lunch date who, in fact, is standing right behind you."

After blinking a few times taking in what just happened, Daniel turned and saw an older man with a grin on his face, standing behind him. "My apologies," he said standing and walking back to his own table.

"Hi Daddy," he heard the woman great the older man.

Sliding into his seat, he saw his mom giving him a smug look. Of course she was listening to the whole thing. "Don't say a word," he said opening his menu and trying to figure out where he went wrong.

**Beach House**

Emily was watching a security camera of the Grayson's house when her phone rang. She glanced at the screen seeing it was Nolan.

"How is my favorite revenger?" he asked before she even said hello.

"It's a light Grayson recon day."

"You mean the queen of mean actually has some downtime? Someone alert the media."

"What do you want Nolan?"

"I just thought you might want to know a rumor a little birdy told me. Apparently, your not quite ex-husband was the poster boy for pickup lines gone wrong at lunch with mommy this morning."

"Really?"

"Apparently Daniel Grayson isn't God's gift to woman as he thought he was."

"I wish I could have seen it. With all of the press that this divorce is generating, it would be nice for him to experience drama that doesn't involve me."

"Again you underestimate my abilities. I'm sending you the video now."

"You're the best Nolan," she said hanging up.

**Breast Cancer Awareness Charity Brunch – Two Days Later**

Daniel hated being dragged to all of his mom's events. Especially on a Sunday when all he wanted was a relaxing day at the beach. But he knew he had to show up. There were certain expectations that came with being the new CEO of Grayson Global.

Escorting his sister to the event, the two felt out of place among the mostly over 40 crowd.

"Oh Daniel, there's Grace. She's the one I was telling you about, from the boutique". Daniel vaguely remembered his sister carrying on about some "awesome" girl she had met while out shopping for a dress for this event.

Following Charlotte's gaze, his eyes landed on the woman from the restaurant. Suddenly his hands felt clammy and his throat went dry.

Charlotte didn't notice as she called out to her new friend. "Grace! Grace, over here!"

Grace spotted the younger girl and waved before making her way over to them. Only when she stopped in front of them did she recognize Daniel. "Oh if it isn't Momma's boy. I should have expected I would run into you sooner or later."

Charlotte either didn't notice the tension or she just chose to ignore it. "Daniel this is Grace… I just realized I don't know your last name."

Grace extended her hand to him in a friendly truce sort of way. "I'm Grace Vanderbilt."

"Daniel Grayson," he said shaking her hand. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I'm usually not that direct."

"Something tells me that's not true," she said smiling slyly at him.

"How about we start over? Can I get you a drink?"

"Please," she said and he walked off.

"So," Charlotte said linking her arm through Grace's. "How do you know my brother?"

"I kind of sort of yelled at him in the middle of a restaurant the other day."

Charlotte stopped in her tracks. "Wait, that was you!"

"Not my shining moment."

"My mom talked about that all evening. I think you might be her new favorite person."

"For yelling at her son?"

"Yeah, our family is weird like that."

As if on cue, Victoria walked up to the two women. "Charlotte, there you are. Molly Wagner was looking for you."

"Ugh," Charlotte sighed rolling her eyes. "I guess I should go say hi. She won't stop until I do." She walked away in search of the woman just as Daniel returned with their drinks.

"Thank you," she said taking hers from him.

"And you are that pretty woman from the restaurant the other day," Victoria said turning to Grace.

"My friends call me Grace," she said shaking the older woman's hand. "Nice memory."

"Well it's not every day that someone calls out your son in the middle of a public restaurant," she said grinning.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Grace said sheepishly looking down at her shoes.

"Don't be. Confidence and Self-pride are qualities I admire most in people. Now," she said changing the topic. "Grace…"

"Vanderbilt."

Victoria gave the smallest of grins at the prestigious last name. "Grace Vanderbilt, I insist that you sit at our table."

As they made their way towards their seats, they passed a blond woman arguing with one of the security guards.

"Ms. Thorne," Victoria said smugly. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to attend the event being put on by my family. I am a Grayson after all."

"A fact that will be remedied shortly, I'm sure."

The group moved away and Grace turned to Daniel. "Who was that?" she whispered.

"My wife."

**The Docks on the Pier**

Victoria moved along the dock, wrapping her coat around her tighter to help fight off the nighttime chill that had settled in. She saw a figure move in the dark.

"I think it's working," she said.

"We knew it would," The figure stepped out under a light post. Grace grinned smugly. "Never doubt a Vanderbilt."


	2. Confrontations

**A/N: I am glad you are liking this story. For whoever asked, no I do not watch Gossip Girl. The Vanderbilts are an "old money" family that were around long before that show. Now, bring on chapter 2!**

**The Stowaway**

Jack was putting away dishes and restocking shelves while Nolan was sitting at the bar, typing away at his computer.

"What are you working on over there?" Jack asked.

"Just the next step to Emily's tirade against all humanity."

"Oh is that all?" Jack asked scoffing.

Pressing a few more keys, Nolan turned his computer around so Jack could see the screen. "I have reprogrammed the cameras in the Grayson's phones to turn on and off at my command."

"How'd you do that?" Jack asked interestedly.

Nolan looked insulted. "It's just a matter of a few key strokes."

Jack decided to let it go. "And what is this for?"

"Since they found the cameras Emily installed in their house, we have been blind to the interworkings that have been going on inside Grayson Manor. With these, we can switch them on and listen to their conversations and stay a step ahead."

The door to The Stowaway opened and Grace walked in. Nolan, recognizing her instantly, discreetly turned his laptop away before she could see what was on the screen.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked in his pleasant, reserved for customers, voice.

"Actually I was hoping I could help you," Grace said sweetly. I noticed your "Now Hiring" sign in the window.

"We're looking for a second bartender."

Grace pulled a sheet of paper from her purse. "I'm certified."

Taking the paper, Jack's eyes instantly went to her last name. "If you don't mind me asking, what does a Vanderbilt want bartending in a dump like this?"

"I think this place has a certain charm," she said gesturing around her.

"What, dust and mold?" Nolan asked without looking up.

"Shut up," Jack said.

"I was going to say personality and cozy."

"But still, a Vanderbilt?"

"Look, yes I am a Vanderbilt. No, I don't need the money. Yes, I am used to dinner parties with senators and other political leaders. Yes, this place is so far off the beaten path from what I am used too that you might think that I am crazy but here's the deal. Not everything I do, is because of my name. I work for one of the most prestigious law firms in the city all day and it's exhausting and honestly all I want is a place I can come work at night where I can relax and have fun. You have my license in your hand so you know I'm qualified. Finally, I'm not afraid to mention that I have rich friends who will want to come visit me and aren't afraid to drop hundreds of dollars on bar tabs."

Jack looked stunned for a minute before extending his hand. "Can you start tonight?"

"Absolutely. Thank you for the opportunity." She turned to go.

"Hey Grace," he called, and she stopped with one hand on the door. "That was a pretty good speech."

"I'm a lawyer remember, I'm not used to losing." She walked out the door without another word.

"Wow," Jack said watching her leave.

"You know who that is right?" Nolan asked.

"Should I?"

"That is Daniel Grayson's new girlfriend."

"Really?" he asked looked out the window at her retreating form. "She went for Daniel Grayson?"

The door opened again and Jack half hoped that it was Grace walking back in. It was Emily.

"Oh Ems," Nolan said sassily. "Guess who Jack just hired."

"Who," she asked sitting at the bar.

"Daniel's new girlfriend."

"I didn't know she was his girlfriend," Jack said in his own defense. "And I could really use her around here. She has the experience."

"No this could be good," Emily said. "We can keep a better eye on her. Who knows, she may even be able to give us information on the Graysons."

"Always the plotter," Nolan said proudly.

"Just don't loose me another bartender," Jack said walking to the back of the bar.

**Grayson Manor**

Grace knocked on the front door and one of the staff opened it almost immediately.

"Yes?" they asked expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Grace Vanderbilt and…"

"Right this way," the woman said cutting her off before she could finish.

"oh, ok…" She followed the woman through the foyer and into the spacious living room where Victoria was meeting with a florist, arranging bouquets for certainly another event.

"Ah, Grace, I wondered who was at the door," Victoria said coming over and kissing both her cheeks. "You don't need to knock dear, just come on in."

"Wow, that's really nice Victoria."

"Really nice," Daniel's voice sounded.

The two woman turned to see him leaning against the doorway watching them.

"Daniel, didn't you learn not to sneak up on woman?" Victoria asked.

"I heard Grace's voice and came looking." He walked over to them. "What are you doing here? Did my mom invite you over for tea or something?"

"Actually I came to see you. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch."

"Lunch sounds great, let me just go change." Daniel disappeared.

After he left the room, Victoria turned to Grace. "Things seem to be going well, I think he's half in love with you already."

Grace picked up a pen and notepad that were sitting on the table by the bouquet. "Things are great," she said as she scribbled on the paper. When she was finished she tore the note off and handed it to Victoria. _Place probably bugged. Phones too. No suspicious activity in the house. _

Victoria read the note before folding it and throwing it away with a smile. They heard Daniel coming back. "There he is."

"Ready?" he asked offering his arm to escort her out.

"Yes, Victoria would you like to join us?"

"No that's okay, I have far too much to do here. But we simply must do tea sometime soon."

"I look forward to it," Grace said and they exited the house.

**Unknown Restaurant**

They had enjoyed lunch and were now just talking. At some point during the meal, Daniel had reached across the table and taken her hand.

"So the flower arrangements your mom was working on, what are they for?"

"Who knows, there is a different event almost every week. It's hard to keep track of them all."

"As the son of the Queen of the Hamptons, you must be expected to be at all of them."

"It's exhausting. But you know, being a Vanderbilt."

"Oh yes, I know all too well. And to be honest, sometimes I really hate it. I mean, everyone expects you to be a certain thing, to act a certain way, and to attend every event your invited to. When I am I supposed to be able to live my life, you know? I spend so much time keeping up everyone else's schedule, I don't have time for me. And the press, the press are the worst. If I go to an event with a friend, we're dating, if not engaged. If I go alone, obviously I'm suffering from a broken heart and need to be put on suicide watch."

"Obviously," he said smiling.

"Then there is the pressure from my family to settle down and have kids, all while conquering the world. It's exhausting."

"You're preaching to the choir," Daniel said. He hesitated and looked at the floor for a few seconds before meeting her eyes again. "I think I can help you out with one part of it though."

"How's that?"

"How about for my mom's next event, you come with me. As my girlfriend?"

Grace smiled. "I think that sounds great."

**The Stowaway**

Emily and Nolan were still there when Grace returned for her shift. They noticed how Jack's face lit just a bit when he spotted her.

Emily picked up her glass and walked over to the bar.

"Can I get you another?" Grace asked, jumping into her work.

"Please, vodka martini." As Grace prepared the drink, Emily watched her closely. "You don't recognize me do you?"

Grace stopped. "Should I?"

"At the cancer event. They wouldn't let me in."

"Oh right, you're Daniel's ex wife."

"I'm his wife. The divorce isn't final yet."

Grace picked up the snarky vibe Emily was putting out and she wasn't having any of it. "Well it's only a matter of time right."

"He'll come around. They always do."

"Do they? In my experience, that's only the case if they realize they can't trade up."

"He'll realize he loves me," Emily said smugly.

"A smart person once said, 'if you are with someone and you find yourself in love with someone else, choose the second person. There is a reason you fell for them in the first place'."

"Let me guess, Freud?"

"Johnny Depp." Grace set the drink in front of Emily. "Nice to have officially met you."

"You too," Emily said taking her drink. The two shared an incredibly fake grin before Emily walked back over to Nolan.

"So?" Nolan pried.

"We'll have to watch our backs with that one," Emily said, not taking her eyes off the other woman.


	3. Game Changer

**A/N: Hello all! In this chapter I am going to give you all a little more insight into Grace's head. My goal is to get you all even more intrigued. I'd love to hear your guesses on what's going on!**

**Grace's Hotel Room**

_May 25__th__,_

_Victoria knows that Emily is Amanda Clark. Before taking the info public, she wants to find out what Emily's end game is. Obviously everything is in retribution for David but there are so many questions. I am meeting with Victoria later to discuss my position in the plan. _

_ As with Emily, or should I say Amanda, no private contact has been made. I need to scope out the waters for engaging with her. I need to know how far she is willing to go. Especially since…___

A knock on the door interrupted Grace from where she was hunched over the desk, scribbling in her notebook.

"Just a minute," she called. Standing, she slid the notebook back into the envelope she kept it in before going to the bathroom and sliding the envelope into the slot made from tape that she had attached to the bottom of the counter.

Opening the door, she found Daniel standing in the hallway. "Hey you," she said smiling and leaning against the doorframe.

"Why are you living in a hotel?" he asked confused.

"I think the real question is, how did you get my address?" she asked stepping aside so he could enter.

"My mom was writing up invitations to her annual Memorial Day party and I told her I would deliver yours," he said looking around. "So answer the question."

"I'm buying a house but the renovations are taking longer than expected so in the meantime, this is home."

"How much longer?"

"About two months."

"No," Daniel said definitively. "You will stay at my place."

Grace was taken aback. "It's way too soon for that."

"Not in my room. You can stay in the guest house."

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't appreciate that."

"Are you kidding? My mother is practically in love with you. It's actually kind of creepy. She doesn't like anyone."

"I'll tell you what, if she says its okay, then I will."

"Good," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Don't you think it's about time you moved out?"

"Yes, but I haven't had time. I've been a little busy getting divorced." His face changed. "Speaking of which, I heard you had a friendly chat with Emily."

"Yeah we told each other our darkest secrets and then braided each other's hair," she joked.

"Sorry I missed that," he said laughing.

"So are you going to give me my invitation?"

"Oh right," he said pulling out the invite and handing it to her. "It's on Monday at the Manor. Wear white."

"Okay," she said following him towards the door. "Now go, I'm very busy today."

"Doing what?" he asked, looking at the sleep shorts and t-shirt she was wearing.

"Pretty much anything that doesn't involve talking to you," she teased before shutting the door in his face.

**Restaurant – Lunch**

Grace was already seated and scanning the menu when Victoria arrived. "Grace!" Victoria greeted her with two air kisses.

"Victoria!" Grace greeted back as they both took a seat again.

"I hear you are moving into my guest house," Victoria began.

"That was all Daniel's idea. I told him I would only do it if you were okay with it."

"It'll be good to have my accomplice so close," Victoria said with a sly smile.

"Speaking of, let's get down to business," Grace said turning serious. "Did you leave your phone in the car?"

"I did."

"With Emily friends with Nolan Ross, techno wizard of the world, we can't take any chances."

"Good call. Now, where are we on the plan?"

"I got into it with Emily the other day at The Stowaway. I think I earned some respect when she realized that I fight back."

"Good, now you just have to convince her she wants you on her team. If you show that you are close to me she'll try to recruit you for her cause. Then we will have our in."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Oh she will. She won't stop until I've personally paid for what happened to David a thousand times over. Which is why I called you. You remind me of my younger self so much. I knew that if I was going to do this, I would need you on my side. You'll be fine."

"You know her, what do you suggest?"

"Keep her on her toes. She might be wary about you in the beginning but once she decides you can be trusted you'll be set."

"And once we know her plan, we will know how to stop her once and for all," Grace said lifting up her wine glass.

""To slaying the beast," Victoria toasted and they clinked glasses.

**Dress Shop – Manhattan**

During lunch, Grace had gotten a call from Charlotte asking if she wanted to go dress shopping for the party. Charlotte had instantly taken a liking to Grace and Grace had felt the same way about her.

They agreed to meet at Charlotte's favorite dress shop where the tailor knew Charlotte's exact measurements and could alter anything to fit her like a glove.

"What about this one?" Charlotte asked stepping out of the dressing room in another gorgeous dress that looked incredible on her.

"You are going to have a really hard time choosing if you don't stop trying stuff on," Grace said poking her head out of the next stall to see Charlotte's current selection.

"How's it coming for you?" Grace opened the curtain revealing the beautiful, white lace dress that showed just how tan she was. "That looks incredible!"

"I think this is the one," she said smoothing her hands over the hem that stopped mid-thigh.

The two girls changed back into their own clothes and went to pay.

Charlotte leaned against the counter and turned to Grace. "Now on Monday, before the party, you have to go with me to the salon to get your hair done.

"it's a date," Grace said handing over her credit card. Her phone rang and she recognized the number instantly. "Excuse me just a second," she said stepping out of the shop and onto the busy sidewalk. "I was wondering when I was going to hear from you."

"Can you come over tonight? We have new information."

"Sure."

"Midnight."

"Will do," Grace said hanging up and walking back into the store.

"Was that Daniel?" Charlotte asked. Before Grace could answer Charlotte continued. "That boy cannot leave you alone. It would actually be cute if it wasn't so sad."

The girls laughed and left the shop arm in arm.

**Beach House**

Grace arrived at 12:01 and the door swung open before she could even knock.

"Welcome home Katie Clark," Emily said letting her younger cousin in. "We need to talk."

**A/N: AHH! I hope you were surprised! Reviews make the next chapter come faster! So, PLEASE R&amp;R! ~ Savy**


	4. Expecting Expectations

**Beach House**

Nolan came out of Emily's kitchen and handed Grace a drink. "Welcome to the place of lies and deception."

Taking the drink, all took a seat in the living room.

"What's the latest on plan 'Vickie's BFF'?" Nolan asked.

Grace crossed her legs and a bored look crossed her face. "Hook, line and sinker."

"Excellent," Emily said smugly. "We will have her right where we want her. Plus Daniel is basically half in love with you already."

"I know, he's so whipped. I already have him doing whatever I want. I move into the guest house tomorrow."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the Revenge tree," Nolan added.

"Are you attending the next charity event?" Grace asked.

"The one for children with cancer? Yeah."

"Good, I have an idea," Grace began…

**Grayson Manor**

As promised, Grace went with Charlotte to the salon to get their hair and nails done before the event that evening. Grace had opted for loose curls/waves that looked incredible with her long, dark brown hair and white lace dress.

The girls were just putting the finishing touches on their makeup when Daniel walked in. "So much beauty in one room should be illegal." He kissed Grace. "Are you two almost ready?"

"Just one…more…minute," Grace said finishing applying her mascara. "And…done."

The two women followed Daniel out of the room and down to the foyer where Victoria was waiting.

"Don't you two look incredible," she said smiling.

The waiting limo took the four of them to the event. As was normal with all major social events, they had to walk a red carpet and pose for paparazzi.

When they finally made it inside, Daniel went off in search of drinks for everyone while the women found their table. Conrad was already there with his girl for the night.

"Conrad, you really shouldn't have troubled yourself with attending," Victoria said smiling while her tone dripped with disdain.

"I couldn't let you monopolize all of our events Victora," he said kissing her cheek, more for show than anything. He turned to Grace. "Grace, as always you look ravishing."

"Thank you Mr. Grayson," Grace said blushing as he kissed her cheek as well.

"Oh please, call me Conrad. Maybe even one day soon, Dad?" he asked questioningly as Daniel arrived at the table, drinks in hand.

"I think it way too early for that talk dad," he said, sitting down.

"I seem to remember it didn't take you long to propose to Emily."

"And look how well that turned out."

"Speaking of Emily, look who just walked in," Charlotte said nodding towards the door where Emily entered escorted by Nolan.

The two made their way to the table next to the Graysons'.

"Well isn't this charming," Emily said smiling.

"Ms. Thorne," Victoria said in her fake nice voice. "You really didn't need to trouble yourself coming here tonight. Now that you aren't entitled to any of the Grayson fortune, I would think you need to be mindful of your spending."

"Oh Victoria, you know that I have quite the little nest egg tucked away. Daniel and I were never about your money."

"And what were we about?" Daniel asked, his voice dripping in hate so badly that Grace had to place her hand on his thigh to try to calm him down.

"No matter, it's all water under the bridge now anyways. Have a wonderful evening." Emily turned back to her table.

The founder of that night's charity approached the stage and the crowd grew silent. "Hello, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Dr. Ray Pearson lead child's oncologist at Manhattan Presbyterian. First and foremost I want to welcome you and thank you all for attending tonight's fundraiser. You're incredible donations help to make sick kids very happy. Now, I'd like to invite to the stage, someone very special to our organization. A woman who has dedicated an incredible amount of money and time to helping where she can. Ladies and gentleman, Mrs. Victoria Grayson."

Victoria made her way to the podium. "Thank you Ray! I am honored to be able to speak to you all tonight about the incredible work that this organization is doing. But first, I think would be better to show you."

The lights dimmed and a video started. The charity logo displayed and then photos and videos of volunteers and patients. Suddenly, the screen turned blood red and a disguised voice started talking. "Welcome to Hamptons scandals. This weeks topic, Daniel Grayson's new whore. Who is Grace Vanderbilt really? Can she really be as goody-two shoes as she seems? Sources confirm that she was recently at the OB/GYN after having a pre-natal checkup. Sources within the hospital leaked that Grace received some devastating news. What is this news you ask? That the baby has cancer, and it isn't even born yet. SO Dannie boy, what's worse? Finding out your going to be a dad or that you may not ever get to see your kid alive? Tough break Gracie. But everyone knows whores don't make good mothers." The video ended and the room went dark. Nobody moved or made a sound.

Suddenly the room erupted in a cry of outrage. Grace looked around terrified, feeling all eyes on her. Not knowing what to do, she jumped up out of her chair and ran for the exit, passing staring eyes with each passing table.

Once outside, she kept running until she reached the docks. Finally, reaching the end, she stopped and grabbed the handrail for support. She heard feet behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Daniel and she collapsed into his arms sobbing.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Who would do that?"

"It had to have been Emily. She can't handle that I won't take her back. Apparently, stuff like this is a side effect of dating me."

Astonishment started turning to fury as Grace wiped her tears away.

"I hate to do this, but I have to ask. None of that is true right? You're not pregnant…"

"No, I'm not."

"Ok, just checking." Grace started back towards the building like a woman on a mission. "Where are you going?"

"That bitch is going to pay."

**Grayson Manor**

Victoria had caught her before she had entered the building and convinced her that she needed to cool off and plot this correctly. So now the Graysons were all sitting in the living room of the manor.

"What are you going to do?" Charlotte asked, still shocked by the whole thing.

"I have no idea," Grace said.

"I do," Victoria said. All eyes were on her. "What is the one thing Emily wants but can't have?"

"Money," Daniel said and Victoria shook her head.

"Daniel," Grace said.

"Exactly, and image how crazy she would go if Daniel was officially off the market."

"Hold up," Daniel interrupted. "Off the market? You mean like married?"

"Oh come on Daniel, its not like we didn't all know you two were heading down that path anyway," Victoria said smugly. "Why not sooner rather than later?"

"You can't ambush Grace like that! We just started dating! Besides, you don't even know that she'd say yes…"

"Yes I would," Grace interrupted.

"You would?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Yes, I would. Like you mother said, we were headed there anyway. And I would really like to see the look on that bitch's face when she finds out."

"Daniel?" Victoria asked.

After a moment pause he replied. "I guess I'm getting married."

Charlotte squealed and Victoria beamed before returning to business. "Now while I am sure nothing would bother Emily more than seeing her engagement ring on the finger of someone else, I think we can do one much bigger. Come with me," she said motioning to all of them.

They followed Victoria down to the basement that had a walk-in vault. Inside, she flipped a light revealing hundreds of sparkling jewels.

Grace whistled. "The crown jewels has nothing on you."

"Everyone know the British have terrible taste in jewelry," Victoria said leading them over to the gorgeous, and huge engagement ring section. Grace could tell that some of them were quite old, and had been passed down for generations.

One ring caught Grace's attention. It was a gigantic diamond in a halo setting with two additional diamond bands. She tried it one and it took up 1/3 of her finger.

"That's one of my favorites," Victoria said beaming. It actually belonged to a Vanderbuilt many years ago.

"It's perfect," Grace said beaming down at her left hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. Grace Grayson." Everyone laughed, suddenly realizing what her name would become.

**Beach House**

Shortly before one AM a light knock sounded on the door, followed by Grace letting herself in.

"Finally," Nolan said from where he was sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" Emily asked. "When you didn't come back, we figured something went wrong."

"Not at all, in fact the plan just got a major boost."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked cautiously and Grace stuck out her left hand.

"Holy shit," they both exclaimed as Emily grabbed Grace's hand.

"Somebody call the media," Nolan chided. "I think we just found the 8th world wonder."


	5. Wedding Day

**Grayson Manor**

The wedding had been pulled together in less than two weeks and yet it still looked amazing. However everyone knew that when Victoria Grayson calls you personally to help make her son's wedding perfect, you drop everything and accept.

The big day had finally arrived and at that particular moment, guests had started to arrive. The Graysons' had never been big on church so they had opted for a backyard wedding at the manor. Lord knew they had the room for it. An overly large table had been set up in the foyer where a small mountain of gifts had already begun to form. Daniel, his father, and Daniel's friend from Harvard that Daniel had chosen as his best man, were all getting ready in the pool house. Grace, Victoria, and Charlotte were using the huge master bedroom as their dressing room. Grace had decided on a beautiful Vera Wang that had been custom designed just for her. As the maid of honor, Grace had allowed Charlotte to pick her own dress and she had settled on a rose pink, strapless dress that came to her knees.

All of the normal manor staff had been called in to help put out any fires that might arise and the officiator, a longtime family friend of the Graysons, had arrived and was with the guys in the pool house.

The hairstylist and makeup person had finished and Victoria and Charlotte looked on as Grace stepped into her dress and the assistant zipped it up.

"You look amazing," Charlotte said breathlessly.

"Incredibly beautiful," Victoria said genuinely smiling and touching Grace's arm. "Now," she said turning away. "You have something old," she said pointing at the ring. "Something new," she said pointing at the dress. "We just need borrowed and blue."

"I have the something borrowed," Charlotte said rushing down the hall towards her bedroom. She reappeared quickly holding out a pair of diamond earrings. "My parents gave these to me last Christmas."

"These are perfect! Thank you Charlotte!," Grace put on the earrings as Victoria walked over to her closet.

She came back holding a shopping bag. "And I took care of the something blue," she said pulling out a blue garter.

"Thank you!" Grace said as Victoria helped her slip it on.

There was a knock at the door and the three women turned to see John, the new head of security after Frank died. "They are ready for you Ms. Vanderbilt."

"Oh come on John, she's a Grayson now," Victoria said beaming.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Grayson," he said addressing Grace.

"Thank you John, we are on our way down now," Grace replied.

The three women made their way down the grand staircase and into the sitting room. Everything was arranged so that the wide French doors of the sitting room, opened out to the end of the aisle. With the sun out the women could see Daniel, his best man, and the officiator at the end of the aisle but the guys wouldn't be able to see them. The seats were all taken and people seemed to sense that it was about to start as they kept looking back at the doors.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and they all turned to see Conrad walk in. He looked taken aback when he saw Grace in her dress. "Grace, you look absolutely breathtaking!" he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Conrad."

Conrad looked hurt. "What did we talk about?"

"Right, sorry. Thank you dad," she said laughing.

"Shall we?" Victoria asked.

Victoria and Charlotte linked arms as the doors opened and they stepped through. After the doors had closed behind them, Grace and Conrad stepped into position and linked arms. "I'm honored you asked me to walk you down the aisle," Conrad said. "But I do wish your parents could have been here today."

"I'm sure they're looking down on me," she said with a smile.

The doors opened again and they stepped out into the light. A quick gasp sounded as people saw how great she looked and then a hush fell over the crowd.

"Here goes nothing, Grace Grayson," Conrad whispered in her ear.

**Grayson Manor – Later**

The ceremony had been beautiful and the party was great. People were eating, dancing, and mingling. It was approaching 2 AM and the party was still going strong. Shortly before midnight Victoria had whisked Grace away to her bedroom.

The ladies stepped out onto the veranda where Victoria often kept eyes on Emily Thorne. Emily's house was unusually dark.

"Someone left this for you," Victoria said handing Grace a note that had come by personal carrier.

Opening it, Grace pulled out a handwritten note. _You looked beautiful tonight. It's too bad it's all worth nothing ~ E._ "Do you who sent it?"

"No. A staff answered the door when it arrived but the initial and recent happenings doesn't make it too hard to guess," Victoria answered returning her gaze back to the beach house.

"I'm surprised she didn't try to crash the wedding," Grace said staring across to the dark house.

"Oh I think Emily may finally be starting to realize just how insignificant she really is," Victoria said calmly.

As if she knew she was being talked about, Emily walked out onto her porch and stared up towards them.

Grace sneered and lifted her glass in a sarcastic toast. While realistically they were too far away for Emily to see it, it was the thought that counted.

"Well I think I have monopolized the bride for too long," Victoria said turning. "We should get you back to the party."

**Grayson Manor – Next Morning**

It was tradition when rich people were involved in celebratory events, to have a small party the next morning when the guests of honor open the large array of presents.

The party hadn't ended until three so they brunch had been scheduled for 11 AM. Food had been served and now the party moved to the sitting room where Grace and Daniel sat on the sofa that had been moved to the center of the room and the others gathered around them. Victoria's assistant sat beside them, pen in hand, ready to take down information to send out thank you notes.

By the time they made it through all of the gifts, Grace and Daniel had accumulated two of everything they would ever need.

Daniel stood to address the group. "Grace and I just want to thank you all for being here last night and this morning and for helping us celebrate our marriage." He reached down for her hand, so Grace stood beside him.

"And we want to thank each of you for these incredible gifts," she added.

"Please stick around and enjoy some more food and mingle," Daniel finished.

As the crowd started to move Conrad spoke. "Actually everyone there is one more gift."

Daniel and Grace looked at each other confused.

"It's just a little something from your mother and me," he said handing Daniel a card and Grace a small package.

Victoria had made her way to Conrad's side. "Something for both of you to enjoy for years to come," she said beaming.

Daniel opened the card and read aloud. "To our son and his beautiful bride on their wedding day. Words cannot express how much we love you, and will miss you when you move out to start your lives together. Hopefully this will make the separation just a little easier. Mom and Dad." Daniel looked up confused.

Grace opened the package and pulled out two sets of keys. "Holy shit, Daniel! Your parents bought us a house!"

Daniel looked shocked.

"Not just any house," Victoria said beaming. She motioned to a staff member who was standing by the window. The woman drew back the drapes to reveal the large Victorian style home that had been under construction for months.

"The buyers fell through at the last minute," Conrad explained. "And we knew it was Grace's dream house so we jumped on it."

"This is incredible, thank you so much," Grace gushed as they both hugged the older couple.

The room filled with the sound of people chatting amongst themselves about the house as Grace's phone rang.

Looking at the screen, she looked up. "If you will excuse me for just a minute," she said stepping out of the room.

When she was out of earshot she answered the phone. "Why are you calling me? No contact. That was the deal."


	6. Revelations

**A/N: I was reading through the reviews this morning and I have to say that one or two of you is/are pretty close in your guesses. Now before you all start furiously scrolling through the reviews looking for clues, I said pretty close. As in you are missing a big chunk of it. But I take it as I am doing my job right! May I present chapter 6! ~ Savy**

**Grayson McMansion**

The moving company had moved and unpacked the last box. Not like it was too hard, they were only coming from next door. In light of recent events, Victoria and Conrad had insisted that the house be swept for hidden cameras and other bugs. It wouldn't be hard for someone to get in and place them as soon as they heard the Grayson's had bought the place.

After everyone had left, Daniel announced that he wanted to go for a run. He had invited her to go along but she declined. The hour that he'd be gone would give her just enough time to do what she needed to.

Once she'd watched out the window to ensure he had left the driveway, she went to her bedroom closet. On the bottom shelf in the back corner was a little panel of wall that popped out. As soon as she had finished touring the house, she had Nolan sneak in overnight and install it. Popping out the panel, Grace removed a small wooden box. Carved into the lid of the box were two interlinked infinity symbols. Grace opened it to reveal dozens of extremely small cameras and a bundle of journals.

Removing the cameras, she placed the box back in its hiding place and replaced the panel.

Grace spent most of the hour strategically placing the cameras around the house. Every angle in every room was monitored. When she had finished placing them she went to her laptop in the living room to make sure they were all online. Just as she had pushed the button to go live, Daniel walked into the room.

"Hey Babe," he said coming over to kiss her on the head.

Grace hurriedly exited the program.

Daniel laughed as he looked over her shoulder. "Really babe? Aren't you supposed to stop looking at Pinterest wedding ideas after the wedding is over?"

Grace looked back at her screen to see the Pinterest wedding board she had made before the wedding. It was the last thing she had opened before now. Deciding to play it off, she closed the laptop. "I can never be too early to start planning my second wedding."

"Ouch," Daniel said, pretending he had just been shot.

"Don't forget we have dinner plans with Carter and Nadia tonight," Grace said as she stood and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Which one is Nadia again?" Daniel asked. Carter may be Daniel's best friend, but his constantly changing love life with European models made it incredibly difficult to keep up.

"I have no idea, but I figure that if we use our knowledge of all of the past ones, we might just pull this off."

Daniel glanced at his watch. "Oh I need to jump in the shower if we are going to make it on time."

Grace watched him leave the room before reopening the laptop and logging back into her camera software. She could see Daniel moving around the house. Opening a little chat box in the bottom right hand corner, she typed a message. _Everything up and running on your end?_

Within a few seconds she got a response. _**All good. Go play newlywed.**_

Grace closed the laptop once more and left the room.

**Grayson Manor**

Victoria was in her sitting room reading through a manila folder full of papers when Conrad walked in.

Looking up she glared at him. "The nice thing about being divorced is that I can tell you to get the Hell out of my house any time I want."

"On the contrary my dear," he said giving her one of his smug looks. "I'm here for Charlotte. She wants to come stay at the inn with me for a few days."

"Over my dead body," Victoria said setting the folder aside and standing up.

"Don't tempt me, my dear," he said giving her his usual smirk.

"Hi daddy," Charlotte called sweetly as she entered. "I thought I saw you pull up."

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked smiling at his little girl.

"Yep." The two left the house without another word.

Victoria turned back to her folder. It contained anything and everything she had on Emily Thorne. Picking up her cell phone she dialed Grace. "Could you come by? I have something you may want to see."

**Grayson McMansion**

Daniel was sitting on the couch working on his laptop when Grace came into the room later that night. A basketball game was on the TV in the background. "What did my mom want?"

Grace held up the folder. "She wanted to talk about the next step". She set the folder on the coffee table and went to the fridge for a drink.

Daniel put his laptop aside and reached for the folder. "What is all this?" he asked flipping through it.

"Everything your mother has on Emily. She set an end date."

"What does that mean?" Daniel's face showed his concern.

"Your mother plans to reveal Emily's true identity at the benefit on Saturday."

"What's so special about Saturday?"

"It's the anniversary of your wedding to Emily. Plus it is the benefit your parents created after the David Clarke scandal".

"Why do I feel like this isn't going to end well?"

**Saturday – Benefit**

As usual, the Grayson family arrived in style. Daniel played the role of doting new husband and Victoria and Conrad acted as civilly as possible when people were around.

As expected, Emily arrived with Nolan and they kept their distance from the Graysons until right before the speeches started. When they did approach, Victoria spoke first. "Ah Ms. Thorne, what a not-so-unexpected surprise."

"Victoria, I appreciate the invitation."

"Yes, well I vividly remember how particularly invested you were for this benefit and it would be a shame to deny the organization funding opportunities because of our family war."

"War may be a bit strong, but I agree."

A man stepped up to the microphone and encouraged everyone to find their seats. Victoria turned back to Emily. "Enjoy your evening Ms. Thorne. I believe you will particularly like the speech given tonight. It might bring back some old memories."

Emily left, but not before shooting a glance at Grace. To any unknowing party it would appear as a look of jealousy but to Grace, it was "what didn't you tell me?"

Everyone took their seats and before long, Victoria and Conrad were invited to the stage. Victoria addressed the room.

"Good evening. Words cannot convey how much we appreciate you all coming out to support a cause that is so near and dear to our hearts. With each passing year, I my faith in our communities is restored when I see all of your faces here in honor of a tragedy that struck many years ago. Tonight, we have a special treat for you all. The daughter of a victim is among us. Ladies and gentlemen you all know her as the lying, mischievous woman my son married last year but as we have recently come to learn, she is in fact Amanda Clarke, daughter of David Clarke."

The room erupted in gasps and one woman even shrieked.

Victoria continued, as smoothly as ever. "Emily, dear, please stand up."

The look on Emily's face was one of utter shock. Slowly she stood.

"Would you like to say a few words?"

Emily made her way to the stage in front of a silent room.

When she had arrived at the mic, Victoria leaned over and whispered, "Game over."

Emily took the mic and stared at the shocked faces looking back at her. "It's true, my father was David Clarke. " A new round of gasps filled the room. "Let me tell you a story about how I single handedly infiltrated and ultimately brought down, the tower of lies that is Conrad and Victoria Grayson."

It didn't take long before everything came out. Victoria and Emily yelled accusations and revelations at each other. Both absolutely incriminating themselves on all crimes they had committed."

Emily decided it was time to deliver the biggest blow she had left. She turned to Victoria. "You think you won when you got me out of your family but your wrong. I've had a contact in your house the whole time." She pointed at Grace. "My cousin, Grace Clarke."

More gasps and all eyes were on Grace.

Cooley as ever, Grace stood at smiled. "Actually you haven't." She made her way up to the stage and took the mic. "I only fed you whatever information I wanted to. Victoria, you too. You see I only told you what would benefit me." Grace turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce myself. My name is Agent Grace Malloy, CIA." Suddenly every exit burst open and men in all sorts of law enforcement uniforms barged in. Victoria, Emily, and Conrad were instantly in handcuffs.


	7. Trial

**A/N: Who is still recovering from last chapter's big reveal? How many of you had suspicions? Bring on chapter 7!**

**New York City Courthouse**

People had come from all over to witness the ultimate downfall of the Grayson empire. As Grace sat in the front row she turned and saw all of the masses. They were way past standing room only.

The judge entered and those with seats returned to them. With very few formalities and introductions, the trail began. Emily was called first and then Conrad and finally Victoria. With everything that had been admitted at the benefit, there was little room to deny anything.

After several long hours of all the back and forth, the Judge called for a recess so that everyone could eat lunch.

Grace was sitting alone at a table when Daniel walked over and sat down. Grace could tell he had something he needed to say and so she just stared at him while he gathered his thoughts.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" he asked with a defeated look in his eye.

"What?" Grace asked taken aback. That was not what she expected him to lead with.

"Why do I keep marrying women who's sole goal in life is to take down my family?" He finally met her eyes.

"It was nothing personal, Daniel. I had a job to do and I did it. It's as simple as that."

"So it was just business?"

"Just business."

Daniel was silent a moment before sighing. "I'll call my lawyer today and start on the divorce paperwork. I can't believe I will be divorced twice before I am even thirty."

"Actually that won't be necessary." Daniel gave her a curious look as she stood up to make her way inside. "You and I aren't technically married." He still looked confused. "You'll understand when I testify."

**Later**

Grace took the stand to many watchful eyes. The lawyer prompted her to begin. "My name is Grace Molloy, and I am an agent for the CIA. I joined when I was 18 but I had been a "consultant" for them for a lot longer. I was brought in on this case and have been on it ever since. But to understand my part, I need to back up to the beginning. Before that plane went down, David Clarke came to us. He was convinced something was going to happen to him. He knew Conrad knew about his affair with Victoria and he knew what Conrad was capable of. It was a week later that the plane crashed." Grace inserted all the information up until she met Emily. "I met Amanda, Emily, when she was a teenager. We met in juvie. My story was that I had assaulted a cop making it my third offense. I started leaving little hints about my 'lineage' and it didn't take long for Amanda to put together that I was her cousin. Yes, Amanda Clarke and I are related. Now after we established a relationship, I left Juvie. Amanda and I kept in contact over the years. After Juvie I began laying ground work with the Graysons. I knew I needed a high-class connection for Victoria to even give me the time of day. The nice thing about the Vanderbilts is that their family is so large that if you say you are one of them no one really questions it. The truth is I am in no way a Vanderbilt."

"I knew your parents!" Conrad yelled out.

"You knew two CIA agents tasked with the role of Charles and Cecelia Vanderbilt. Anyway, I started attending these benefits and such with my 'parents' so I could lay the groundwork with the Graysons." Grace continued the story up to the point she arrived in the Hamptons. "Recently my bosses told me that it was time to end this so I started putting feelers out to both Victoria and Amanda. It wasn't long before both invited me here to help them get rid of the other. That's when my job got easy. You two were so hellbent on destroying each other I just had to sit back and let the confessions roll out." Grace turned to look at Daniel. "Daniel, I told you earlier that you didn't have to worry about divorce because I was already married. It turns out that you all know my husband. You see he was sent here undercover as well but when an attempt on Conrad's life was made he had to pull out. He is here today. Ladies and gentlemen, my husband, Tyler Malloy." Grace pointed to the back of the room.

Victoria screeched. "Patrick?"

Grace continued. "Tyler came here pretending to be Victoria's long lost son Patrick. Victoria, did you really not ever suspect the timing and the ease of Patrick's return?" Grace finished her story leading up to the big debauchery that was the benefit.

The defense attorney tried and failed to put holes in her story. Finally when he was out of attempts he said, "I have one final question. Why are you so invested in this case that you would spend so much of your life helping to destroy these people?"

Grace looked straight at Emily. "Because when I told Amanda we were related I wasn't lying. No I am not her cousin but we do share a bloodline."

"If you aren't her cousin then who are you?"

A deep voice bellowed from the side entrance. "She's my daughter."

All heads turned and the room filled with gasps. The prosecuting attorney stood. "Your honor, I'd like to introduce our final witness, Mr. David Clarke."

**A/N: What did you all think? I know it was short but I needed to reveal what I had been cooking up the whole time. Who's surprised? PLEASE R&amp;R!**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the final chapter! It's very short but I wanted to give you all a wrap up. Thank you to everyone who has read since day 1! Love you all!**

Everything had come out. The CIA had been responsible for David's "death". They faked his death in prison and placed him in protection for all of those years. Victoria and Conrad had been sentenced to life in prison. Emily had gotten 10 years for her part in the whole thing. David Clarke was finally a free man. All ended as well as could be expected.

**Six Months Later**

Grace was having lunch by herself at an outside café in the city. As she was waiting on her meal she was perusing the most recent copy of Time magazine.

"Grace?" she heard someone call.

Grace looked up to see Daniel Grayon standing over her. She set the magazine aside. "Daniel, hi. How are you doing?" She motioned at the seat opposite her and he sat.

"Good, I'm sure you know that Grayson Global went down after everything but I actually started my own company."

"I heard about that. That's great news."

"How's Patrick? I mean Taylor? Tyler? What's his name?"

Grace laughed. "Tyler. We aren't together anymore. It turns out that when we aren't working together to take down your parents, we really don't have that much in common."

"Im sorry to hear that."

"I'm not," Grace said. It was silent among them for a moment. "Look Daniel, I am really sorry for how everything went down. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it. You did what you had to do. Besides, maybe prison will help my parents sort out their issues," he added with a smile.

"If that that works, that doctor deserves a medal," Grace said laughing.

"Well, I really should be getting back to the office," Daniel said standing.

"Don't be a stranger," Grace said. "No seriously, I'm CIA. I can find you."

Daniel laughed. "See you around Grace."

Grace watched him walk away as her phone rang. "Malloy, she said answering it."

Her director's voice filled the line. "Grace, we have a case for you…."

**A/N: That's it! I am looking for a new show to write for so if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see me do, PLEASE PM me. Again, I want to say thanks to all of you who have read this story from the beginning and all of you who joined us along the way! Love y'all! **


End file.
